The present invention relates generally to trellises, and more specifically, to a flexible trellis having one or more decorative and/or functional applications.
It is well known that many homeowner""s spend a great deal of time, money, and effort in an ongoing attempt to increase the beauty, and hence the value, of their homes. Much of this effort is focused on enhancing the beauty of the property surrounding a home rather than on the structure of the home itself. Such attempts at beautification are, by their nature, a very personal and creative endeavor. Thus, homeowner""s are constantly searching for additional ways to satisfy this creative outlet.
Trellises are generally known in the art. In some applications, a trellis is often used as a decorative accessory in order to complement the home decor. In other applications, a trellis may be used to support flowers or other plants, such as vines or ivy. In still other applications, a trellis may be used to camouflage unsightly utility poles, transformers, junction boxes, etc. However, conventional trellises are limited in their applications.